Euthanasia
by splitting ends
Summary: Riku gets a pet for his sixth birthday. In return, the pet gives him a black eye, two broken ribs, a damaged spleen, and a missing tooth. Sharing is caring, after all.
1. Ownership

Kingdom Hearts

Euthanasia

Disclaimer : I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Riku, Sora, Kairi, etc. Blah Blah Blah. Stop rubbing it in. Note : This is not shounen ai or anything... but you can take it that way. PS. This is for L337 Apprentice. I heart you.

Before Kairi ever came, Sora was just another small being under the thumb of the uber-supreme Riku.

Everyone on Destiny Islands knew that wherever Riku went, little Sora would follow him. Most mothers thought this was cute along with the cute little collar strapped on the boy's small neck, at least, until they witness his daily struggles with his 'master'.

This particular scenario had began at Riku's 6th birthday. Sora, being quite forgetful, spent the past 364 days worrying about what to get his (quite spoiled) best friend without really getting him anything. The day before Riku's birthday, Sora forgot all about it being entranced by the sport of blitz ball (introduced by Wakka).

Which led him to this predicament.

Riku looked down at him condescendingly, basically his normal glare, and a familiar sneer sketched his face.

"I know _exactly_ what you can do for me, _Sora_." Riku emphasized Sora's name in a long drawl like he'd heard his dad do.

Sora flinched. Riku always had that look on his face when he was scheming… and Riku scheming always had something bad in store for Sora.

(For example, the last time Riku had this look was exactly 1 year, 2 months, 3 weeks, and 5 days ago. Exactly 1 year, 2 months, 3 weeks, and 5 days ago, Sora was admitted into the Islands' only hospital for head trauma. Just because Riku wanted to play "bungee jump" with Sora but did not know a thing about "safety.")

Sora _did not_ want to go through that again. Ever.

Sora blinked when a circular frame object was shoved in his face and then looked up into the aqua eyes of Riku. And blinked.

"What the heck is this?" Sora gestured to the dog collar. Riku smirked.

"It's your collar." Sora blinked for the second time in 5 seconds.

"For what?"

Riku sighed before undoing the belt of the collar. He gazed at Sora again before _the look_ adorned his face.

Sora gulped and edged away.

Riku pounced.

"Riku, get off!" Sora kicked and punched and scratched at the silver haired boy.

Of course, that didn't stop Riku from strapping the rubber dog collar on Sora's neck. A little Mickey Mouse clip dangled from it. In the glare of the afternoon's sun, Riku's address shined proudly on the tag. He didn't want his little 'pet' to get lost, right?

With a final scream, Sora kicked Riku off of him. ('Bad dog,' Riku thought, gritting his teeth at the impact of his backside against a few sharp rocks.) Sora began scratching at the collar but to no avail, it didn't come off.

After several minutes of scratching, Sora gave up. Instead, he settled for kicking Riku in the stomach before dashing off into the warm, comforting arms of his mother and candy.

Riku clutched his stomach. He'll get Sora back for this. Oh he'll make sure of that. Riku winced as his got up. Sora had done a good job on smearing Riku's perfect complexion, and his aim was getting better. Riku winced when he touched the purple bruise forming around his eye.

A pained Riku was an angry Riku, an upset Riku was the devil. Everyone knew that, even his mother.

'Not everyone,' Riku smirked, 'Sora needs to learn this important life lesson.' With an evil cackle (as evil sounding as it can get when made from an adorable six year old), Riku crawled off searching for his missing tooth in the sand.


	2. Shock Treatment

Part II

* * *

Disclaimer : Sora, Riku, etc. belongs to Square Enix whom also own bishies like Cloud and Leon that we fans like to slash like crazy. If only I was Tetsuya Nomura... sigh.

* * *

Sora liked talking, in fact, he was Destiny Islands' local chatterbox. (It ran in his family, people said; after all, Sora's mother has the highest phone bill in the entire peninsula.) It is an iron law that whenever one is at least a one foot radius from the boy, there must be conversation. There was only one exception to that, and that was Riku. 

"No Riku," Sora pouted, this wasn't his idea of a fun-filled day. It was even worse; it was **_Riku's_** idea of a fun-filled day. Which meant Sora suffering and Riku ordering him around like a slave master. Sora sometimes wondered _why_ he was Riku's (only) friend.

"Sora, sweetie!" Riku's mother called out, gracefully skipping toward the little boy. "I made cookies today, and you know how Riku doesn't like my cooking." With a wink, and a glare at her son, she handed Sora a basket full freshly baked Macademia cookies and skipped away; she made sure to smack Riku on the head with her elbow as she turned away.

Riku rubbed the bump on his head, how **dare** that woman leave a mark on his perfect skin! Who cares if she gave birth to him, Riku was still fuming angry. Unfortunately, like all spoiled children, Riku took his frustations out on the closest being in the proximity; Sora.

Riku raised his hand, attempting to smack the basket (and cookies) into the sand. Sora, luckily, had sharp instincts that alerted him when sugary concoctions were in danger and easily evaded that assasination attempt. Taking joy in Riku's sour face, Sora snickered around his cookie.

"You don't have to be so jealous, Mama's Boy." Riku glared at him. Strike One.

Sora gave him thoughtful look as he grabbed for another cookie, his left hand supported the bottom of the basket. "What? She still mad at you for ruining her 50,000 munny dress when you played 'Dress Up' ?" Sora giggled again, remembering Riku's shocked look when his mother walked in on him trying to "hide the evidence" of his heinous crimes by super-gluing Sora to the banister and getting the dog to eat the dress.

Those were the good times.

For Riku, that was one of the blackest times of his life. On that day, he discovered why (and **_how_**) his father was whipped and practically _feared_ his mother. Riku sniffed, he never knew what had become of his precious poodle.

"You made _such_ a pretty girl, Ri-ku," Sora smiled, accentuating the syllables of Riku's name which, inevitably, showered Riku's face with half-chewed cookie crumbs. Riku twitched. Strike Two.

Just then, Selphie decided to make her presence known. With that, she tackled Riku to the ground with a banshee shriek before casually rising up to give Sora a gentle hug around the neck. Laying in the scalding hot sand, Riku wondered what heinous sins he'd committed in his past life to be so tortured in this life. If it wasn't for Selphie's usually loud and bubbly screech, Riku would have spent the entire day listing out possible crimes instead of cursing Sora to the infinity power.

"Thank you Sora for the pictures!! I never knew Riku is like that! I mean, he's pretty and all, but that just opened _new doors_ and--" Selphie stopped when she felt a tingle through her spine. An evil aura filled the area, stopping Sora from his gorging feast and hesitantly, both brunettes turned toward the source. "R-Riku?" Selphie stared at the effeminate boy turned Satan. Riku raised his head, his stare penetrating everything.

He pointed a sharp finger toward his right. "Go, Selphie," Riku all but growled. Selphie obliged quite willingly while Sora started to tip toe away from the enraged silver head. Riku had **had** it.

Strike Three. That was the last straw.

"Bad Dog!" Riku yelled, flashing our a small silver remote from his beach shorts and pressed the big pink button. Sora jerked, the basket flying out of his hands and the half-eaten cookies flew from his mouth as he was shocked by thousands of volts.

Both the basket of cookies and the half-eaten gruel landed on Riku.

It was a win-win scenario for both the slightly toasted Sora and the icky mushy Riku.

Score.

* * *

As for what Sora was saying "no" to... I'll leave that up for your imagination.

* * *

o.o 

Get your mind out of the gutters, now!


End file.
